Headaches
by dyingonaprayer
Summary: When Morgan enters his best friend's apartment, he finds something heartbreaking. Possible Character Death! Not Slash. Two-Shot
1. Chapter 1

"Reid?" Morgan knocks on the door to his best friend's apartment. It opens at his touch. Reid knows better than that. So he quietly opens the door, hand on his gun. But what he finds is not what he expected to find. There is no unsub holding a gun to the back of Reid's head, no mess left behind by a kidnapper, nobody is there except… Reid.

On the floor.

Passed Out.

Morgan rushes to his friend, feeling for a pulse.

An Hour Earlier…

Reid walked down the hall to his apartment. He wears sunglasses, even though he's inside… at night. He massages his temples. Breathing heavy.

_The pain is so intense. _

Reid's head felt like it could split down the middle. Just explode. He wanted to drop to his knees and hold his head is hands. He wanted… dilaudid. His hands began to sweat.

_No, no! Don't think that. It won't help, you know it won't help._

He calmed down a little, but the thought of the addicting painkiller just made his headache worse than before.

Finally he reaches his apartment, he pushes through the door, barley shutting it behind him. He turns out all the lights and sits on the couch, head in his hands. He's trying not to call out, but it hurts so bad.

He stands up. The room is spinning. His head droops to his chest. Reid moans aloud, swaying back forth before collapsing to the ground.

The world evaporates and he floats into the air and into an intense fuzzy darkness. He hears a crash, his own body hitting the floor, and then a high-pitched buzzing. It reaches a high point, and everything fades into itself. Like watching the T.V. when there's no signal, except the T.V. is off. Everything is so dizzying, so fuzzy…

Nothing.

"Don't you do this Reid! Don't you die on me!"

Morgan pulls out his phone, dialing 911. "I need an ambulance now, he's passed out. I don't know how long he's been like this, but he has no pulse, I'm giving him CPR."

He throws his phone aside. Giving Reid CPR.

One… two… three… one… two… three.

The paramedics arrive. Reid's eyes flutter open.

"Morgan?" he asks.

"I'm here pretty boy. You'll be okay."

His reply is a moan. His eyes flutter close again.

"Stay with me, man!" Morgan cries.

The team waits.

There is silence.

The pink of walls of the waiting room has seen much tragedy, many lost people.

What if Reid was one of them?

The doctor walked in. "Spencer Reid."

They stood.

"Dr. Reid has a stroke due to cerebral infraction, there was a inadequate flow of blood to a part of the brain. We managed to save the part of the brain involved, and Dr. Reid should be okay. It was only a small blockage to the artery, and all symptoms should be reversed. I have no idea how they missed this on the MRI."

Sighs of relief moved though the group.

"MRI?" Hautch asks.

"Is he awake?" Morgan changed the subject.

"He should be soon; you can all go and see him."

Reid is asleep, but as the door closes behind them, his eyes open.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Reid. How ya doing?" says JJ

"A little fuzzy, but okay." He replies groggily.

"Reid, why didn't you tell us about the headaches?" Rossi questions.

"I didn't want you to worry… they didn't find anything on the MRI, they thought it was psychosomatic."

"Next time, you better damn well tell us." Says Hautch.

Reid smiles. "You got it."

A/N So that was just an idea I came up with after watching Corazon. Haven't had time to write till now, but here we have it.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own criminal minds.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So… I've decided to make this a two shot! Let's find out what happens next, shall we?**

_No. No!_

It had been two months since the last one. This couldn't be happening. Reid couldn't have another stroke. They would never let him back in the F.B.I.

But it hurt just like it had on that last night. How could it have gotten so far in such a short time?

Panicking. He was panicking.

_Calm down! What are you supposed to do if they come back?_

Reid reached for his phone, quickly dialing Morgan's number.

He was going to pass out. He could feel it. He fought desperately against the darkness that was trying to tear his consciousness from him like a tidal wave washed a villager away from his home.

_It hurts so bad. _

It was like his brain was on fire. It was agonizing. It was aggrieving. His own thoughts were assaulting him. The inside of his head was all torn up, marred, and wounded. It seemed like forever before Morgan answered.

"Hello?"

His only reply was a deep moan. He couldn't stand it anymore. He let the wave crash through walls of his head. Lifting him up and over into the air.

Morgan raced up the stairs towards Reid's apartment. The key he had been given just in case jingling in his pocket. He threw the door open. The minute he saw him, he knew he was too late this time. He rushed into action anyway. Calling 911, giving him CPR. It was futile.

The genius was gone. Forever.

**A/ N I can't believe I did it. I just killed Dr. Spencer Reid. I just didn't think that Reid would be happy after this. Even after he knew everything was okay. He would still be terrified that he would end like his mother. Don't worry. Dr. Reid is still alive in other stories… and our hearts. 3 **


End file.
